Harry and Fleur, Birth of the Shadowmancer
by ObsidianFlames387
Summary: Every so often even Gods need someone to interfere. Enter Hel, a Spunky demi-deity with a fiery attitude and plenty of power to back up her young appearance. On the night young Harry was to be deposited at the Dursley's, Hel steps in to whisk Harry away. Now 11 Harry must return to Magical Britain to continue his training, but he'll have some... Lovely company. Rated M for saftey!
1. Forging the Bond

Harry and Fleur, Birth of the Next Shadowmancer

" _Foreign Language_ "

Soundtrack for this Chapter: Otherside by Red Hot Chili Peppers; Can't Stop by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Chapter 1 Forging the Bond

"Freeze!"

All around it appeared as if time stopped. Now that might be because it, in fact, had. Time had stopped at the exact changing point in a young baby's life were the young Harry Potter's life would forever change as the mantle of Fate was thrust upon him.

A dark lord who fancied himself an immortal was firing a spell that had just connected to the young child's head. This was the moment, the moment his life would forever change. The brilliant green light illuminated the room, showing the child's mother who suffered the same spell not but scant moments before laying on the floor staring blankly at the same boy. The room was clean except a trash bin full of soiled nappies.

Three figures walked into the room during the time stop. A beautiful goddess dressed in golden toga with a bright white blindfold covering her eyes. Even blinded she walked as if she could see. The next figure to walk in was just as tall, but were as the woman was bright he was dark, clocked in all black from head to toe, his thin almost skeleton like hands clutched a scythe as he was in with a small fog leaving his feet.

The last figure, but by no means least, was a woman who appeared to be no older then sixteen. Her eyes a brilliant amethyst color that showed experience and wisdom that belayed the appearance of her years. She was covered in what could best be described as a pair of black nurse scrubs pants and clad in a black hoodie. She had a tome chained and draped to her side like a purse. And she fingered a dagger attached to the scrubs as she walked in.

"What is this shit?!" The purple eyed woman said as she looked at her two companions.

"This is the birth of a new Child of Fate," said the golden goddess solemnly.

"And what, pray tell, is his fate?" The belligerent teen looking woman asked.

"To kill the dark lord before you." Came the raspy voice of the man.

"Oh? And how he is going to do that?" Came the sarcastic tone.

"He's been given the power to love unconditionally. He will be able to draw upon his love of others as well as the love they have for him. It is a power that Tom doesn't understand." Came the tired voice of the goddess.

"Uh, huh" continued the sarcastic teen. "And how he is going to do that with where he is fated to be dropped off! I read the script for this one!" She looked at the other two with anger in her eyes. "You are not giving him the ability to succeed, you are serving him up to this snake freak on a silver platter!"

"Calm done Hel," Came the raspy voice. "You know that we cannot directly interfere. We cannot take away free will."

"'You'," Hel pointed to the other two. "Can't, I am a mortal. One you are bringing in because this one's fate is in danger. I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Indeed, which is why we brought you in. We want your opinion on the matter. At the rate it's going he may stop this dark lord, but he will not survive. We do not wish this." The raspy man countered.

"…" The teen calmed down. "Alright, I know what I want to do, but I want no interference from you two. Especially you Destiny." The teen growled out. "You have a habit of changing the scales at a whim."

"I promise nothing," The goddess claimed.

"Oh yes you will!" Hel roared. "This boy is going to be the next Shadowmancer, my next of kin! I refuse to let you mess with his future. And you Death," She rounded on the dark cloaked man. "I know you refuse to accept this but he will be the next one. I may be over half a millennia old but I refuse to let this one slide. Remember the last time you two forced me to be neutral." Death gulped, yeah that's right, gulped as Destiny placed a frustrated palm on her head. "Your little artifact nearly destroyed the entirety of France and Germany."

Death gave an angry grunt. "Fine, we will do it your way you petulant child, but know every demand will have an action that balances the scales."

"Fine," The stubborn teen said. "First," she gave a gently wave to the boy, "He will be raise with and by me, this isn't negotiable."

"Okay," Destiny answered as her ancient powers worked. "However he must attend Hogwarts at the age of 11, and you can not interfere with him while he is in attendance. A fair price for such a steep exchange."

Hel laughed at that. "Indeed, I thought it would be worse."

"Oh it is, his godfather had an easier claim than you. He will still have to serve his time in the Prison of Soul Consumption."

"Bugger…" She looked at the boy still stuck with the spell hitting his head. "Fine, but if you are taking that source of love away he will require another."

"And what source would you use Hel?" Death asked.

"A veela bond." She answered him simply. "The Delacour family has owed me a favor for over 50 years. Their oldest daughter is not slated to be bonded to anyone in her life so I will change this."

"Hmm, very well." Death said, "However, outside of the bond creation they will not meet until Hogwarts."

"What?!" Hel exclaimed.

"Indeed Shadowmancer!" Destiny said, "It is only fitting, he would not understand the love she would eventually provide him until then anyways. Besides, if he is going to be the next Shadow Magus, his life span will make those years short by comparison."

"Can they at least mee-"

"No," Death cut her off. "They cannot."

Hel huffed but relented. "What of the horcrux that will be lodged in his head?"

"Nothing can be done at this time for it." Death said, "It is part of the prophecy that will dictate his life."

Hel growled. "Fine, then I request one last thing."

"You have asked enough." Destiny said.

"Fuck you, I have three favors saved up between the two of you I will get this one!"

Death sighed loudly. "What is it? We reserve the right to deny it as always."

Hel sighed as she looked at him frustrated. "I wish to interfere during the resurrection."

"You cannot have this, Tom must be allowed to return to his body." Destiny claimed.

"What about after?" Hel tried.

"No, you cannot." Death insisted.

"Fine. I reserve this one favor until such a time as I see fit." Hel said frustrated that her future kin would face the monsters return alone.

"It must be done, do not worry," Destiny responded kindly. "Harry will live the encounter. That is guaranteed to him."

Hel nodded but did not give her thanks. Thanks was a dangerous thing to give to a god or goddess.

"Alright then I guess we should let this resume." Her two companions disappeared from the realm. Hel gave one long last look at the boy that would be in her care shortly before shadows engulfed her form and she disappeared to a certain house on a certain street.

* * *

Hagrid landed roughly on Privet Drive with Harry Potter in toe. He dismounted and walked proudly up to Dumbledore. "'Ere 'e is Dumbledore. Slept the entire sir 'e did."

"Ahh, thank you Hagrid." Albus Dumbledore said as he started walking toward the door of the number 4 house on Privet Drive.

"Are you sure Albus," Minerva McGonagall said only feet behind him.

"I'm sure, Harry's safety is para-"Albus stopped as shadows gathered at the doorstop. A teenager emerged with brilliant amethyst eyes. "Ahh," Dumbledore said as he pushed McGonagall's want down, silencing her with but a thought. "Milady Hel, to what do I owe the pleasure on this wonderful evening."

"Greetings Al!" The teen clad in black said with a bright smile on her face. "I am here for Harry."

"Ahh, I was afraid of that." Dumbledore said with a frown, his patented twinkle fading from his eyes. "However, I know you can't interfere with free will so I must decline."

"Cut the crap Al," Hel said with a wave of her hand, unsilencing McGonagall. "I have been called to interfere on behalf of the Council of Fate."

Dumbledore froze eyes wide. "Why? They have never interfered before. What happen to free will?'

"I still have my free will thank you very much!" Hel said as she sauntered over to Albus. "I was never a part of the council."

"Albus what is she talking about! She is just some little girl, you can't possible give Harry Potter to her!" McGonagall said, her voice and anger returned to her.

"Indeed Al! What am I talking about?" Hel said with a cheeky grin standing only a few feet from him.

Hagrid moved toward the interfering girl to move her out of the Great Dumbledore's way only to find his body unable to do so. Even with all his strength he couldn't move, only watch as the baby changed hands from Dumbledore to this unknown girl.

"I guess I have no choice then." Dumbledore relented as the child left his hands.

"Don't worry," Hel said as she cooed softly. "He will go to Hogwarts, there is only so much even I can change. By the way, when Harry starts school there will be a transfer student to your school. You will take her in and protect her like you would Harry."

Dumbledore only nodded as the young teen disappeared the same dark way she entered with young Harry. McGonagall rounded on Albus and let loose on him in a bit of Scottish rage. "What the hell Albus! You claim to care and want his safety and some unknown child comes and takes Harry from you without a so much of a where are you taking him?"

"Minerva…" Albus started, "There are beings in this world far older than I. You may not have realized it but that child you speak of is well over four centuries old, and that is my best guess. Hel… There is nothing I could have done to prevent Harry from leaving with her."

"Nothing! You are the most powerful wizard in all of Britian!"

"And she may very well be the most powerful magus in the entire world. She is an enigma, one who has watched much in this world pass. She has lived many lives, but the last time I saw her was in France… when I fought Gellart."

"Really…? But how is she…?"

"Drop the subject Minerva. There is no one else who could keep Harry as safe as Hel. Of that I am sure" Dumbledore said solemnly as the three returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

In a large château just outside of Marseille, Alain Delacour stared out into the night. A thunder rolled in the distance and the faint sound of rain echoed in the distance.

He sighed, for some reason he had a bad feeling about tonight, as if something wonderful and horrible was about to happen. Fate did not give him long before a scared house elf appear in his office room.

" _Good evening Master Delacour, a scary witch requests your's and Misses Fleur's presence in the library. I tried to stop but she just walked right in."_ the elf said in perfect French.

" _It is okay Kesler. Did you get her name at least?"_ Alain asked kindly.

" _She said that her name was Hel,"_ Kesler answered shivering.

 _"Dear sweet Joan..."_ Alain moved hurriedly as he retrieved his sleeping daughter.

 _"Daddy...?"_ A young three year old Fleur look confused as her father woke her.

 _"Come with me sweetie, we have an important guest."_ Alain answered hoping his excitement and fear was not found in his voice.

Fleur nodded and after dressing into her big girl clothes. After she dressed the two went hand and hand into the library.

There Fleur saw the woman and baby that would change her life forever. The woman looked a lot younger then daddy, about as old as her auntie was, but the baby was...

 _"Daddy..."_ Fleur felt a weird compulsion as she moved closer to the baby. She looked up to the woman as she reached to touch the baby with more than her hand. The woman nodded with a smile on her face as her father grimaced.

When she touched the baby she felt a wondrous thing, her magic and the child's mixed a blur of greens blues whites and blacks. It was so glorious! Fleur had never felt so warm and close to a person. She sat down as the baby was placed in her lap by the woman. She gently pet the hair of her new friend. She knew his name was Harry and that she and he would always be friends.

Hel moved towards Alain. " _A word Delacour?"_

Alain moved towards a hushed side of the library, the colors attributed to both still showing though dimmer now. "W _hat just happened Lady Hel? You're here naught but, five minutes and I feel as if my families life has been altered forever."_

 _"Forever is a long time Alain,"_ Hel said whimsically. " _And relax with the lady stuff, I'm get tired of all you stuffy people and your need to pay me homage and respect. Let's be a little less cordial seeing as my kin and your daughter are now soul mates."_

 _"What!?"_ He looked at his daughter, Fleur didn't realize he said anything, her full attention on the baby, as was Hel's.

 _"Come tomorrow..."_ Hel started and sighed, " _The whole world will know that he is the savior of the Wizarding World, destroyer of Britian's dark lord. What people won't know is that the dark lord Tommy is not truly gone."_

" _Dark Lord Tommy?"_ Alain inquired.

" _Lord Voldemort, his real name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle."_ Hel replied simply.

 _"I see,"_ Alain said, " _What does this mean for your son and my daughter?"_

 _"Harry is not my son, while he may call me mother I will honor his parents sacrifice by making sure he knows who his parents are,"_ Hel said with a stern voice. " _It also means that both Harry and Fleur will forever know of someone who loves them. We both know that Fleur was destined to have quite the lonely life from being a veela, and Harry's fame would isolate him from others. I wanted to make sure my kin would have and know love. Can you honestly say that you are unhappy about that?"_

" _No-"_ Alain started.

 _"Good, cause I do have some news that will upset you, after tonight, Harry and Fleur will not be able to reunite until they enter Hogwarts upon Harry. Fleur will also need to transfer there at that time-"_ Hel interrupted

" _In that backwards bigoted country full of fat swine!?"_ Alain exclaimed.

" _As stated, she won't be alone, she will have the man with the largest capacity to love next to her."_ Hel answered with obvious annoyance.

Alain gulped as he realized he was angering the closest any mortal has gotten to a god. At least by his knowledge. _"Sorry La… Hel. It is just that I am worried for my daughter. How is it that you know a baby has the largest capacity to love?"_

" _Besides being so cute and adorable!"_ Hel said with a massive grin. _"Destiny herself told me. It is the one power good ol' Tommy doesn't understand, the ability to fight for someone besides yourself. The power of Love, the more he tries to protect or fight what he believes in the more power he has to draw on. With time he'll be strong then me. But that is going to take a loooooong time."_

" _I see_ " Alain said, " _Well I can't say I'm happy about this."_

" _Neither can I,"_ Came a sensual female tone.

" _Apolline!"_ Hel squeal and tackle hugged the beautiful veela adult. The veela laughed had a musical quality as she hugged back the smaller woman. _"It's been far too long!"_

" _Indeed it has,"_ Apolline said. _"So what are you going to do with your kin until he goes to Hogwarts?"_

" _Mmm, that's the tricky part_ ," Hel said her face still firmly between the older woman's bosom, causing Alain to look rather uncomfortable. " _I can't teach him conventional magic until he is of age, his core is to underdeveloped for that. What I'm thinking, and you will need to get your mother to teach Fleur this as well, but I'm think that I will teach Harry primal magic, specifically shadow_."

" _And why should we teach Fleur primal magic, it's quite dangerous for children with their wild emotions to learn such magicks_." Alain claimed as he cleared his throat.

" _Actually that is when it is the best time to learn primal magic_ ," Hel corrected. " _Primal magic is based not on your own personal levels but that of the world around you. Fleur will have a great affinity for fire magic, but the more she learns to control her emotion, the harder it will be to harness the rage and wildness of fire. Likewise, Harry will need to learn the way of shadow while he is still untainted from thoughts of how "Black" magic is inherently evil."_

" _But Black Magic IS evil,"_ Alain said getting aggravated.

Hel sighed exasperatedly as she pulled away from Apolline. " _Not true, Dark magic is evil, Black magic is benign. Shadowmancy, Necromancy, Ectomancy, none of these are actually evil, though I do fine Necromancers and most corpse jockey's to be just plain rude, but there is very little emotion involved in any of these. However, Death and Torture magic leaves an imprint on the soul that does not wash away easily."_

" _Ha, so the mistress of death has never killed with magic,"_ Alain said belligerently.

" _Sort of Correct, while I know Death Magicks, I have never used them willingly. I've never cast an Killing Curse even in defense. I like to think I'm a bit more refined then that."_ Hel said looking thoroughly arrogant as she checked her nails out. " _I did use quite a bit of Corpse magicks during the war though to try and slow down Grindelwald's advance. It worked, but unfortunately I can't be at 10 places at once_."

" _Moving along…"_ Apolline said with a heavy sigh.

" _I am going to give the kids some time together. Harry has gone had a rough day and it'll give us some time to plan their reunion a bit_ ," Hel answered sadly. " _Tomorrow I will have to take Harry home to the fair city of Agnefit."_ (Look it up!)

Apolline and Alain nodded, Apolline carrying the two kids to Fleur's bed. The three adults then went back to the library to discuss the next.

~The Next Morning~

" _Alright Fleur, I gotta take Harry now_." Hel said gently.

It had been a struggle to get Fleur to give up Harry, now that the connection was established and the love flowing between the two toddles neither wanted to leave. Hel felt truly horrible for removing Harry, if she had her way Hel would have warded the Delacour property with every obscure Ward she knew and moved in and raised Harry there. As it stood the young veela girl and the baby were in tears if they were more than 10 feet away from each other. Oh well, better to just rip it off like a band-aid.

Fleur cried and screamed as Harry was taken away. Hel was getting very tired of trying to reason with the toddler. It had been at least a decade since she dealt with a child so young. Hel walked up and place a gentle hand on Fleur's head.

" _Fleur, even if you are far away from Harry you can still communicate with him in your mind_." Hel Said gently.

" _You mean like last night..?"_ Fleur said sniffling.

Hel smiled unsure what she meant, they shouldn't be able to communicate, and Harry was a bit too young to be able to form any sort of coherent thought. But maybe the connection shares emotions which she may interrupt that as talking. Questions for later.

" _Yeah, like that. And over time it will only grow,"_ Hel said gently. " _You will see him in a few years okay? He's going to need you then, more than anyone else."_

" _Even you?"_ Fleur asked shakily.

Hel's smile took on a very morose look. " _Even me_."

Fleur tried to look brave. Hel smiled and waved by as she disappeared in a wave of shadows. After she left Fleur broke down again. Apolline took her into her skirt. " _Don't worry dear it's not forever. You still feel him right?"_

" _Uh-huh_ " the young witch said with a sniff.

" _Harry will always be there, but he has a big job to do one day and his_ …" Apolline came up short for a moment before continuing. " _...mother is the only one who can help him for now. You want to help too right?"_

" _Uh-huh_ " the girl replied as she wipe her nose on the sleeve of her dress.

" _Well we will be taking to see your grandmother_ , "Apolline said with a determined smile. " _She will teach you how to use fire magic so you can help your Harry."_

The girl smiled brightly as her mom wiped her face. Fleur felt Harry's connection reattach and she sent her feelings of love and felt them returned. Her smiled brighten and decided she would learn as much as she could to help her Harry.

* * *

Hel sighed as she walked into the castle she owned in Agnefit. It was the only one of its kind, the Vikings of old were not known for their architecture after all.

She let loose a calming breathe as the baby stopped crying. Her servants moved about to make a space for the baby to live in her quarters. She silently tanked them as they left and she placed Harry in the crib.

"You have a long hard road ahead of you," Hel said as gently rubbed his head. "But my kin- my son. I will make sure that you will live to walk it.

* * *

A/n: Firstly, I have not abandoned Mistress Granger. I Promise I haven't!

Mistress Granger is currently ear marked at 5k words, I take a lot of time to plan and write MG and this idea has been driving me mad for the past week so I put it into words.

Basically I'm going to write these two stories sort of simultaneously. MG will be roughly 8-12k words per chapter whereas BotS will be around 3-6k words per chapter.

I also plan to do most of BotS story from the hip with very minimal planning whereas MG takes a lot of planning and I reread each section to make sure I like it before going onto the next.

So two things about this story:

One is that Hel is basically a deity of this world, not qiute a god but close. Due to this power she has been brought to heel by major powers like Death, Destiny, and other gods. She is powerful and may intervene at key moments but due to the contract of neutrality she cannot act as freely as she would like. She is only interfering now on account of Destiny and death asking her too. It basically boiled down to the choices of others causing Harry to have less than a 1% chance for victory, which was unacceptable for Justice who dictated that something must be done to maintain the balance.

Hel is truly limited in what she can do though. When Harry starts Hogwarts she will be unable to interfere until the Hols. This means that Harry will have to start learning his own way by then.

The number two thing is that this rendition has two types of magic, Conventional and Primal. Conventional comes from within and generally needs a focus (ie, its magic that is used by a wand powered by a magical core of a person.) Primal comes from the essence of the world and is used to (ie it is wandless unfocused magic.) Both have strengths and weaknesses, for example Conventional tends to be faster and more versatile, but Primal is generally stronger but weakened by being single minded.

Conventional magic cannot be taught to young children due to the weak Core that they have. They must grow and mature until it is prepared. That is why they wait until 11 to start teaching students. At least in my world.

Hel is a master of Shadow primal magic, with a wide range of versatile magic. She has forgotten more then even Albus Dumbledore has learned. She has used multiple magic types to increase longevity and stay young. She is not good, but she's not evil. In DnD terms she'd be Chaotic Neutral – Good. She only cares about herself and those close to her, but she does have certain morals that cause her to react strongly in certain situations.

She will grow to love Harry as her Own, but she believes that Harry should never forget his true lineage. Her job is to teach Harry primal magic and her hope is that one day she will learn to follow in her path. Harry will grow up loved and with a snarky sarcastic sense of humor and adventure. Look forwards to it all.

If youre interested to know more message me and I'll message back more details XD


	2. Today's the Day

Harry and Fleur, Birth of the Next Shadowmancer

" _Foreign Language_ "

Thoughts

Soundtrack: Amaranth by Nightwish, Master of Puppets by Metallica (Nightcore Edition)

Chapter 2 Today's the Day

Today's the day. Albus thought to himself as he interlocked his hands together, staring out into the distance. While Dumbledore did not like that Hel interfered with his plans. He needed Harry to look to him as a being of wisdom, guidance and most of all, to follow the path of the martyr laid before him.

Hel's intervention means that Harry would be seeking her wisdom over his. Not something Dumbledore wanted. Hel was, of course, instrumental in slowing the German wizards advance during the second Great War, but her seemingly disregard for life never settled well with the wizard of light. Harry having that same attitude would be damaging to his plans. Especially, if as Albus believe, the boy was destined to die.

Albus took the time to try and find out all he could about Harry's whereabouts. But came up mostly short. It seemed as if Hel had taken him around the world with that Healer group that wondered the world. The Peace Corp or something another like that.

It seemed every time Dumbledore, conveniently happen to be at the location they were supposedly at, the woman had already left for other locations. It was mind bogglingly frustrating trying to find the black magus.

Oh well, Dumbledore thought. Nothing can be done for it, I will need to get Harry on my side during his time at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore grinned at the thought. He had a transfer student coming in at the same time. Some veela with the last name Delacour. Fleur maybe? While Albus never would be accredited with similar pureblood bigotry that most of Britain was known for, he did look down at certain species as lesser than wizards and humans. But Hel was specific about this transfer student, she had to attend as well as Harry. Not one to want to cross Destiny, Dumbledore allowed it. The charter prevented any direct interference with enrollment anyways so it wasn't painful to work on this anyways.

No Dumbledore was sure there must be a connection between this veela and the Potter boy. It was best that he keep an eye on the two for the time being and separate them if possible. All would be well though, once Harry was in Hogwarts there was nothing that bound him to Hel, and her interference would be at an end. Now all he to do was wait for the students arrival.

~~~BotS~~~

Today's the day, thought Fleur with a belly full of butterflies. The day I finally get to reconnect physically with my Harry!

Harry and Fleur still maintain a connection, just as Mama Hel said they would. It was tough but as Harry learned to speak the connection grew much closer. They "talked" every day and Fleur could not be happier with how Harry was turning out.

Harry was quite shy, but he had seen much and seem to care about every living thing. Her cutest memory of him was when she 'watched' him beg Mama Hel to heal a wounded owl. Mama Hel was very exasperated and didn't want to.

That didn't stop her Harry though! He will his magic and, with a little help from her direction, healed the owl to full health. Hel smiled brightly and congratulated Harry and Fleur which confused them both. Hel just gave her Harry a knowing smile and told him he was now responsible for the owl.

Her Harry called his owl Liliana after his blood mother, and Fleur could not be more proud. They start exchanging letter then, even though they talked they now had pictures of each. Fleur had quite a collection of her Harry, and he was just too cute.

Fleur had been lonely and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Boys just wanted to get into her bed and girls, especially the older ones, were jealous of her looks. Sad really that Fleur believed she would be a good friend, but now she was leaving without anyone to leave behind, aside from her sister.

Excitement returned as she realized that her best friend would be waiting for her as they each got ready to start their adventure. So much left to do! Fleur left her mirror as she once again checked herself in her Hogwarts robes and went about making sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

~~~BotS~~~

"Today's the day," Harry said softly.

"Indeed my son, are you ready?" Hel said as she stood behind him, helping him prepare.

"Of course Mama Hel," Harry said with a crooked smile on his face. His emerald eyes staring into her amethyst ones. "I get to meet my Flower today."

"Again…" Hel said snarkily.

The eleven year old huffed at his adopted mother and mentor. "You know what I mean."

"I know son," Hel said as she put on her serious voice, the voice that Harry learn to listen to before something serious went down. "Harry… you start Hogwarts today. I will no longer be able to help you until you come home for the break."

"I know mom," Harry walked over and gave her a hug. "I promise I won't disappoint you."

"It's not that Harry," Hel said as she hugged him in return. "I know you'll make me proud my kin, my son. Now starts your trek on the path of your fate, and I don't know how it ends. It is all you and you must be prepared. Now then," Hel clears her throat and wipes her eyes as the adopted pair pulled away, "Tell me what you know and think of your professors."

"For my first year my professors are Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall, Binns, Sinestra, Sprout, Hooch, and…. Quirrell?" Harry half asked, half answered. Hel nodded and pressed him to continue.

"Well, according to the Documents, Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, and Sinestra are non-threats who are extremely focused on teaching and their students, or Quidditch for Hooch. I doubt I will have many problems with them outside of normal discipline. Binns doesn't even pay attention so I doubt I'll need to worry about him whatsoever, but will keep an eye anyways," Harry ratted off by rote. "McGonagall will try to treat me like anyone else, but probably will overdue it and treat me harsher than the others. She is also very loyal to Dumbledore and will defer most judgement to him unless he were to show her something she is especially against. Snape had problems with both my parents and is a known grudge holder so will probably constantly be on my back about every little thing."

Hel nodded, "And Quirrell?"

"He recently took a trip to Albania," Harry said darkly as he shadows started to react to his anger. A deep breath and he was back under control. "While there is no proof he is likely either a pawn or possessed by Tommy. He will require watching very closely."

"Good boy!" Hel tossed him his favorite candy at him like it was a dog treat. Harry smiled brightly as he caught it in his mouth and the both shared a laugh. "Ready to go?"

"Yes Mama Hel! I can't wait to see my Flower!" Harry said with a massive grin.

~~~Later that Morning~~~

Harry was nervous, he didn't like being nervous but he was nervous. Fleur was due any minute, he knew because their connection always disconnected during magical travel and it was also driving him mad.

His adoptive mother sat hugging him tightly also threw of his image of the aloof cool black magus he was training to be. It didn't help that she was cooing and fake crying, and generally throwing off his cool vibe. "Mum please!" Harry said in the accent he had been practicing.

"My precious little boy is growing up! Boo hoo hoo!" Harry couldn't believe she actually said boo hoo hoo as her crocodile tears started to stain his favorite hoodie.

"Honestly 'Arry," came the most beautiful voice Harry had ever heard. "You would zink you would be more considerate of your mozzer's feelings! She has to wait 4 'ole monthz to zee you again!"

"Fleur!" Harry knocked his mother away with a flourish of movement as he moved and dive hugged his soul mate. Their hug causing people to look at the odd scene with curiosity, not that they weren't looking before, it was odd to see a blubbering teen claiming to be an 11 year old's mom.

Hel picked herself up in a huff. "Oh poo, I guess he forgot me like that. But if the little flower's here… where is the big flower?" Hel started looking around before an exclamation of glee lit her face and a battle cry of "Apolline!" was heard by all before the mother showed the son how to truly tackle hug someone.

"All right, all right," Apolline and Fleur both said as they met up with the Dad. Alain not sure what to be more upset with, the boy that was hugging his little girl for all his worth, or the hag that was currently groping his wife. Alain face palmed and decided to just ignore their antics.

Several minutes more than Alain would have liked, the two Black Magi removed themselves from the his daughter and wife, only to have his other daughter shoot out from behind his legs and hug Harry with her own battle cry of "Hawwy!"

Harry laughed loudly as he picked up the 5 year old girl and put her on his shoulder. "Gabi!"

"Hawwy!" The girl giggled and play with his hair as Fleur smiled and pet her head. The warning whistle sounded for five minutes until the train left. Harry and Fleur said their goodbyes to their parents and a very tearful baby sister and the two raced onto the train, their bags already placed on the train by one of Hel's servants.

"Remember sweetie! Be careful of trolls!" Hel called after her son. " _And there they go…_ " Hel said as she reattached herself to Apolline. " _Is it always this hard?_ "

"Non," Alain said, " _Though it is probably worse for you_."

Hel looked over at Alain waiting for an answer to her unstated question. He sighed as he looked at her. " _We don't know what's going to happen, but you do… and there isn't anything you can do to stop it_."

Hel nodded. " _I only know certain events that will happen, but I can't say I will know for certain what the outcome will be for this year, or what I may have changed. So much will be different that no one is really certain. But some events must come to pass, it is… unavoidable._ "

Alain wasn't certain, but he was sure that there was concern in her voice, and maybe some unshed tears. He shivered in fear at what could scare the Mistress of Death. " _Hel, why don't you come back with us to France and reminisce for a while?_ "

Hel fought down her emotions, this shouldn't have been as hard as it was. She groped Apolline's boobs and put on her patented grin. At Alain's exasperated sigh she grinned. " _I'd like that._ "

~~~BotS~~~

Harry and Fleur sat alone in a compartment, cuddling as close as they can just enjoying each other. They held each other, while there mind traded words at a mile a minute, they mouths were content to just stay closed. They just enjoyed the closeness of physical contact that they never had.

The train gently pulled out the train station but neither noticed. In fact they didn't notice that the compartment open and someone moved in for a while. It was a soft giggling that eventually penetrated Harry's ears that caused him to gently untangle himself from Fleur.

"Hello!" A pink haired girl said as she smirked at the two soul companions.

"Hi!" Harry answered back with just as much energy.

"I'm sorry to intrude," the girl said with a slight grin "but you two seem more fun than the sticklers around her, then you two get all cute and cuddle I just couldn't interrupt it." Her grin widen.

Harry and Fleur grinned back, their bond keeping any jealous feeling Fleur may have had for the girl gone. She was in her Harry's head and heart and she knew where it belonged. "It iz nice to meet you miss..?"

The pink haired girl thought for a moment. "Mmm... I don't like my first name so how about Tonks?"

"Tonks," Harry said with a giggle, "It sounds like a candy."

Tonks huffed, but smiled when Fleur hit him in the back of the head. "Dat waz very rude 'Arry."

"Sorry," Harry said with virtually no remorse... but a slight bit of fear of getting hit again.

"It's okay you're right... how about Dora?" Dora said.

"Eet iz much less tasty sounding," Fleur said, "Mai name is Fleur, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Harry smiled his bright smile, "My name is Harry Potte-"

"Really!" Dora said brightly. "I would have never guessed."

"Come on I'm not that famous..." Harry said as both girls busted out laughing. "YOu know what you girls have your fun!" Harry stood and burst out the room, but not before sending his feelings to Fleur about not really being hurt.

"Oh I didn't mean to make him mad.." Dora said sadly, but Fleur shook her head.

"Non," she replied with a smile on her face. "'E iz not mad. 'E iz just 'aving a bit ov fun. Doe, eet iz a beet of a sore subject wif 'im."

Harry continued walking down the train. He was hungry and looking to find a dinner cart, or food trolley, or something to eat. He had been so nervous about meeting Fleur that he really didn't enjoy his breakfast like he should have.

"Come now Greengrass, it would be better for you to align yourself with the Malfoys. We do control what the Minister thinks, you know?" Came a particularly grating voice.

Harry was not one to intrude most of the time, preferring to keep to the shadows. Yet, something wasn't right about this, Harry walked a bit closer to where what was going on. Fleur asked if he needed help but Harry let her know he was fine.

"I don't care if your father controls were the minister can and can't use the bathroom, my answer still stands now get out of here!" Came a distinctly female voice.

"Hmph you'll regret not getting line with me. Wait till I tell father about this!" Came that grating voice again. Harry decided he had enough and stepped out.

He took the scene in with a keen eye. Two thugs and a ponce had a pair girls cornered in the cart. Harry decided he would have a little fun with this.

"Oy, you lot! You done blocking the aisle!" Harry said as he shoved his way past the two thug with surprising strength, putting himself between the ponce and the woman. He turned to the girls with a wink that said play along he continued. "I leave you two alone for 5 minutes to go the bathroom and you decide to let the circus in."

The pair were unsure of what to make of Harry's sudden appearance, but decided to wing it. The blond girl countered him quickly. "What can I say, I just wanted to see what the circus had to bring, apparently it only had 2 monkey's and a ferret to show today."

Harry grinned as the girl played along, he turned back around and put on his "Pureblood" face. "Now gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to leave… that would be greeeat."

The ponce, Malfoy by Harry's guess, turned a funny shade of pink as he stepped back. "Wait till my fat-"

"Yeah, hey let me tell ya something," As harry grabbed the ponce and pulled him close, shadows moving to give him a much more menacing appearance. "Nobody gives a damn about your father, cause he isn't here." The menace made his voice more garbled and gravely as the other two boys took a step back, "I am!"

The shadows left him as he dropped the ponce on his arse and gave him one more look. "Leave." The boy pissed himself as he got up in a rush to leave the cart. Harry sighed, he didn't mean to lose that much control, but Mama Hel warned Harry about Malfoy being a pain in his side for most of the year. Harry decided spooking him may be in his best interest. Ignoring him would have also worked Harry guessed.

Harry turned back to the other two occupants who both looked slightly scared, "Err, sorry about that… I figured that he was a scaredy cat so I figured I some intimidation might work on him." Harry smiled brightly as he held out his hand to them. "So in case you didn't know I'm Harry Potter."

"You're freaking terrifying is what you are," Came the voice of Greengrass from the blond one. She smiled though and took his hand, "but thanks. My name is Daphne, and this is my close friend Tracy."

Tracy smiled and took Harry's offered hand after Daphne released his hand. "I disagree with Daphne, you're scary when you want to be, but I felt safe the whole time you were here." Harry's smile brighten at that statement, as did Tracy's. "Thanks from me as well, and yes, my name is Tracy."

"Well you two are welcome to join me in my cart if you want," Harry kept up his smile as made to stand and get back to his Flower.

"Mmm, thanks, maybe we'll join you later. We're going see if we can enjoy some more time before heading up there." Daphne said with a soft smile.

"Alrighty," Harry replied as he maturely stuck out his tongue and left.

Now… where can I find the food?

~~Later that evening!~~

Harry and Fleur exit the train with Dora, Daphne, and Tracy. It seemed that they were all new to the school, though Fleur was going to be a fourth year. She still smiled at Harry as the two broke away. Harry felt her sadness at being isolated from him, that he refused to be parted and pull her to him along with the other first years.

"Mama says it's best to see the castle the way all the other new students do. I won't let you go alone." Harry said with affection.

Fleur smiled back, "Oui, mon Harry."

He smiled and the five made their way down to the docks. Harry and Fleur got in their own boat and kicked off as the other girls looked affronted. "Sorry girl's four to a boat! And I'd rather enjoy my cuddles with Fleur!"

"I swear if I didn't believe him, I'd say his ego had to take up the other 2 seats," Dora said with a huff.

"Hmph, indeed," Daphne said in a haughty voice. The three girls then giggled as they climbed into there boat and it took off as well.

Harry and Fleur enjoyed their time alone together as they held on to each other. They were both scared, they knew it was going to be just the two of them and whatever friends they had against all of Magical Britain or so it felt. No one was ever really going to accept the way they were going to handle their destiny, they felt this and accepted it, but it didn't stop the hurt.

"First," Harry said as he broke the silence. "Dumbledore will try to remove my mother's influence from me. He has four months to do this and I feel he may even try to separate you from me." Harry turned to Fleur. "I know you can take care of yourself but-"

Fleur silenced him with a finger placed gently upon his lips. "Relax Mon Amour, even if we are separated we will never be alone." You know this.

Of course I do, Harry thought back to her. "But I need you with me…"

"Don't worry Harry, I will be there as always," Fleur said and snuggled back into his side. The sat in silence until the shore past.

They booth took in the wondrous view that was the castle. It was beautiful, and the aura the castle gave off was one of the most beautiful things that either of them had ever seen. It gave them the feeling of home and as they got closer Harry and Fleur felt it. The sentience that the castle had. It was a wondrous feeling that help to remove the feelings of fear from both of them and leaving them calm. Hogwarts would watch them, and make sure they would be together, they knew they no longer felt alone, the castle itself would protect them.

Harry smiled as he helped Fleur off the boat, he also stayed and help the other girls off their boat. Dora asked about the twos very wide smiles but both of them just shook their collective heads. It was time to face the music.

As they headed up Professor McGonagall came out, upon seeing Fleur she clicked her tongue. "Mrs. Delacour, only first years are allowed to take the boats."

"Maybe zo Madam, but I wished to zee 'Ogwarts beauty for myself." Fleur said with little shame.

The professor bristled slightly and Harry gave her a look. "Well if you wish to enjoy the view like the first years we will sort you like a first year rather than the private sorting we were planning."

Fleur just smiled in returned. "Dat iz fine Madam."

After that small confrontation, and a boy finally found his toad that was missing. McGonagall introduced herself and the houses. Harry thought he liked the sound of Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw probably had a personal library. Fleur seemed to agree with him. Harry just smiled as they were brought into the great hall.

The hall was brilliant… or would be if the effects was not the same as what his adopted mother had in her castle. He shared the view of his place to Fleur and she broke out in a soft giggle that had McGonagall glare at her.

They lined up and waited there was hat on a stool suddenly it burst open at the seem and began to speak. Not only speak but it began to sing!

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Hmm, Harry thought. I wonder…

Thus the sorting began, it went down the line starting with a Abbott Hannah, who went to Hufflepuff.

Tracy was the first of their group to go, and she ended up and Slytherin, which gave Harry a slight bit of surprise.

Fleur went next and Harry actually became very surprised when his connection with her went silent. He fretted for a moment, which Tonks must have noticed as she put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him, he gave a slight smile in return.. Fleur frowned as the time it took to sort her took longer and longer. Finally the hat opened up and bellowed "RAVENCLAW!"

Fleur ripped the hat from her head and the connection returned with love being sent between the both. It was obvious this hat had a lot of power.

Harry, he heard in his head. The hat said to be careful, it was told to separate you and me. If you want to be in my house you will have to demand it of the hat, else it will have to put you elsewhere.

Harry nodded to her as the sorting continued. While he was paying attention Daphne was placed in Slytherin along with her friend, not surprising considering how close the two were.

The rest of the sorting went slowly. With ponce, thing one and thing two ending up in Slytherin much to the girls dismay. Toad boy ended up in Gryffindor along side a loud mouthed bushy haired girl much to Harry's surprised, he felt the boy was probably more of a Hufflepuff, best to watch out to him. The bushy haired girl sounded like should could be in Ravenclaw.

Harry was the next on the list, Harry walked up like he was in charge plucked in out of McGonagall's hand which caused her to flinch and rammed the Hat on his head.

Well Mr. Potter, it see- the Hat started.

Cut the crap and put me in Ravenclaw with my Flower. Harry said, not enjoying the disconnection again.

Hmph, impatient bugger. Well if you insist, the hat said with a hint of Sarcasm.

Either put me Ravenclaw or I light you on fire!

Fiesty, just like your bonded, Fine, you win. The hat said, but Harry felt there was more to be said. Beware young child of fate. Hogwarts will do it's best to protect you but others here do not have your best interest at heart. My last bit of advice is to head your mother's words, she has bent the rules as much as she can to give you the chance you have. Do not squander it.

I won't, Harry thought back with a bit of cheer. I'll make her and Hogwarts proud! Thank you for your support.

Think nothing of it child. The hat said before bellowing "Ravenclaw!"

Harry noticed three things at once. First was Fleur's glorious smile. It was returned with an equally glorious one from himself. Second was that McGonagall looked almost disappointed that Harry did not end up in her house. And the final thing was the Headmaster, it was brief, but he looked slightly off for just a split second, almost angry at something.

Harry thought nothing as he sat down next to his beloved flower. She smiled brightly and the two sat there and watched the rest of the sorting, applauding where appropriate. It seemed Dora (He snickered slightly at her real name, Nymphadora was a bit much) was destined to be a Hufflepuff. Harry didn't think anything of it, she would be a loyal friend and its not like they wouldn't share classes.

No. what worried most as the Headmaster gave his speech, something about Forbidden toys, dangerous forest, and deadly third floor corridors, was that the Headmaster eyes kept wondering to him, and he felt the lightest of touches against his mind. Harry ignored it and made sure not to look in his direction, but it was there.

No, Mama Hel was right. It seems Dumbledore had not given up the thought of running Harry's life. Lily was going to be flying back home much sooner than he thought.

A/N: First off I have to say this. Wow… just wow.

I worked very hard planning Mistress Granger, and yet after one week, this story has twice as many favorites and followers and more half of the number of views. I'm touched… and a little weirded out that my story I worked harder on gets less love. xD

Another thing is that I started a Soundtrack bit, which is posted at the beginning of each chapter. I listen to a lot of music while writing and I will post the two songs I listened to the most while writing the chapter. (Do not be surprised to see repeats.)

Whelp, another chapter down for BotS. I decided instead of doing an overview of Harry's life growing up I'd just have flashback moments to explain certain things in both Harry and Fleur's pass. To just give a bit of a power suggestion this here are the mastery levels for magic:

Master  
Disciple  
Adept  
Apprentice  
Novice

Both Harry and Fleur are roughly around Discipline level with their primal magic, with Harry being a Novice at Conventional magic and Fleur being between Apprentice and Adept at Conventional Magic. (She is still 3 years older than him and worked hard to be approved by him.)

Well, since I already have a good guy Dumbledore its only fair that this time I have one who believes himself better then all. In fact, he will actually hate Hel. Now Hel is obviously more powerful then him but Al believes she is evil, or at least Dark an as the Leader of "Light" he is above such things. He will try and get Harry away from her, but Hel already planned for much of his plans. ;P

Now then, Nymphadore *smack* Ow! What the hell! Fine, Dora was a bit of a surprise. I wasn't thinking of doing anything with her, but then she sorta… popped in there. She will be the badger in his group. Daphne and Tracy will Be harry's snakes of the group, with Hermione and Neville planned as the twin Lions for the group. Luna will also join them but as she is a year behind there is a lot of work between now and her, but look forward to my future plans with her. :3

I currently have no plans for Ron, or Ginny. Both will have to play a part, im just not sure how much of a dick I want to be about it. (If at all, I may just make them minor annoyances.)

Anyways please review! I have little plans for this one as announced in chap one. I literally plan one to two plot points then just let the story write itself! If you have suggestion, please know I'm all ears. PM's also work if you're an introvert like me XD


	3. Oversized Noses in My Pudding

Harry and Fleur, Birth of the Next Shadowmancer

Thoughts 

Soundtrack: Amaranth - Nightwish, By The Way - Red Hot Chili Peppers

Chapter 3 Oversized Noses in My Pudding

Harry got up and met Fleur for breakfast. They made their way down from the Ravenclaw tower, smiling the entire way. Just the very presence of the other making them both happy. It was bittersweet as they both knew they would be in separate classes during most days.

Harry refuse to let that get them down. They talked and laughed all morning as they waited for the schedules to be passed out. His grin making Fleur's heart flutter. Harry even pointed out that if they were in class they would just be distracting each other which would be bad for their learning. Fleur smiled wistfully, thinking it might be worth it.

Professor Flitwick came down before more students arrived to talk with Fleur, the diminutive professor had a very high pitched voice with an interesting squeak, but was incredibly friendly and personable. Harry smiled as the Professor discussed Fleur's extra credit classes. After she picked Runes and Advanced Magical Theory for her classes, her schedule shifting to include these new classes.

Harry received his and laughed a bit at he looked it over. Fleur also laughed, it seemed that today was going to be a rough as he had McGonagall first thing, followed by a break and then Double Potions with Snape after lunch to finish it out.

"Well, at least after Monday it's mostly all downhill," Harry remarked.

"Oui, you'll have to be careful 'Arry," Fleur warned. "We're still not sure how Snape, or McGonagall will react to you."

"It'll be alright, I got you watching my back!" Harry smiled brightly.

"Non, I do have my own classes," She said with a grin, "but I will 'elp you with your 'omework as long as you put forth an effort."

"You're the best!" Harry smiled and kissed her cheek before the two got up and left early. Neither of them knew were anything was left them to hunt for the rooms they needed to find. A few questions with some helpful older students and both parted for their own classes. Fleur for charms and Harry for Transfiguration.

* * *

All joking and theories aside Harry was actually looking forward to his first lesson in magic. Transfiguration had so much to go off of on just a theoretical level. Fleur had told him if that thee multitude of ways to change things from one to another it would never be terribly hard to do as long as you understood general laws of matter and transference. He found it interesting that you could turn a mouse into a lion but by transitive laws something had to be given to expand, most of the time the users own magic, but a true master of the transfiguration arts used more of the surrounding world to create the missing space.

Harry was the first to arrive and took a spot near the front of the room. He was supposed to be sharing classes with the Gryffindor's for Transfiguration. He vaguely wondered if anyone besides himself and the other Ravenclaw's even bothered read the first chapter. Probably not. He thought.

Harry studied the cat on the professor's desk. It seemed to be watching closely. While not truly unusual for a cat, the apparent glasses surrounding the cat's eyes made it pretty likely this was an animagus, most likely Professor McGonagall. Harry wasn't sure what to think about it, he gave the cat a little wave and it nodded back to him. He grinned and opened his book, no reason not to refresh himself on the curriculum.

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch was honestly a very fascinating book. Mr. Switch did know his stuff when it came to explaining the basics of one of the most important branches of Conventional Magic. It followed the rule of explain it like you were talking to a five year old, and honestly, for an introduction it work. It even had early examples to get young magic users interested in it.

Harry had reached the part of the book were it was explaining just how the four key elements –Earth, Fire, Air, and Water- were fundamental in converting energy and magic to cause a target to change when he heard someone burst into the back of the classroom. The noise cause him to spin around irritated.

Two boy from Gryffindor, a Redhead and a Ginger haired kid, Renault and Shamus? Harry thought to himself, came busting in running like their lives depended on it. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late." Renault said.

One of them made the comment they made it. By Harry's watch they were about two minutes late when his cat friend transformed before all of them back into her human form. The redhead gulped, "That was brilliant professor."

"Indeed Mr. Weasley, might I suggest you find you find your seat." Kitty professor said in a no non-sense mood. "2 points each from Gryffindor for your tardiness and rudeness." Weasley and his friend must have decided silence was the better part of valor and decided to take seats in the far back away from the scary kitty. "And take 3 points Mr. Potter, for not only being early, but studying the material before class. I hope other's here can follow your example."

Harry looked surprised, but acknowledged the praise with a nod. The bushy haired bossy girl seemed to narrow her eyes at Harry but he ignored her. Harry did a quick appraisal of the class, he really should make friends with people in Gryffindor, they were the only group he didn't already have friends with. His examination showed he probably wouldn't want to be friends with Bushy or Renault. One looked angry at him for getting points the other looked sick at the idea of studying.

A dark haired girl towards the back with grey eyes had pulled a book out to read after Harry was given points. She was sitting alone and some of the other Gryffindor students were giggling at the way she reacted causing the grey eye girl to look ashamed. Harry frowned at this and decided to take action to stop this.

Harry gathered his things and moved into the seat next to her, sure it was further away from the front but he couldn't stand the idea of someone being made fun of just for trying to do the right thing. The girl in question blushed at his action but said nothing and just read the chapter. Cat professor watched Harry's motion but aside from a slight smile said nothing.

The class opened up with a roll call, it seems that Bushy was actually named Hermione and that Renault was actually Ronald. He'd have to remember that eventually. The girl next to him was Sally-Anne Perks, Harry should have remembered that seeing as she went before him during the Sorting. Harry realized he was so focused on the hat he had stop paying attention to the details. He'd have to fix that. For now it was time to try and turn a matchstick into a needle.

This wasn't as hard as he originally thought, not nearly as hard as learning Primal magic. With no focus but your own will and intent, it took over a year before he manage to alter any shadow from its location. This though, this was easy, almost boringly so. Harry realized of course that this was an introduction class, the first in fact, so he shouldn't be too upset by it.

Both the matchstick and needle were of the Earth element, that would make life a bit easier. The matchstick had two components versus the needle's one, that would be were most people went wrong. The bottom of the matchstick was still wood, that was easy enough, but the striker was made up of multiple parts, luckily it was also made up of all metals that just combust. This was good, no change in element, Harry guessed it was time to get started

He studied the matchstick for a bit, he looked around and noticed that no one took the time to visualize the change, a few students including Bushy (Harry may know her name, but he was still going to call her that) went straight into trying. A few were checking with the book for reference before trying. A grin caught his face and Professor McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at him.

Harry winked at her and took his wand from on the table. His wand was forged by a wandmaker by the name Brokkr, it was made in front of him it with wood from a Hornbeam tree and made from the crushed fang of a fenrisian wolf coated in the blood of a Norwegian Ridgeback. He raised it and gently whispered the incantation, the incantation was all for intent purposes and since the match had his full attention, he would be fine with just a whisper. The match slowly changed into a needle, he focused on details as it changed into a needle, making the bottom of the wood the pointed instead of the top, using the top to make the hole for thread. Harry lengthened it slightly to make up for the extra size, he felt his magic comply. It was much easier to do this then his primal magic, he also felt something leaving him. It intrigued Harry, and he almost lost focus, but he went back. After roughly 1 minute of casting the change was complete.

Harry smiled widely and held up the needle for the Professors inspection. She had a small smile on her face as she took it and examined it. It was by and far the most perfect cast she had ever seen a first year do.

"5 points to Ravenclaw for your cast Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall intoned, "And 2 points to Gryffindor for a good attempt Miss Granger. Now Harry, why don't you explain what you did to the class. I'm curious how your cast took much longer then the others."

"Umm..." Harry started rather embarrassed. "I made sure that my focus was always on the match and were it was and what needed to change next. I also noticed that the Striker was the biggest part so use that for the thread hole instead of the point."

"Excellent observation, take another 4 points for Ravenclaw," Kitty Professor gave as credit. "Remember, it is never about how fast you go, but how well you visualize the image in your head. Harry please spend the rest of cast working on your cast time. I would like you down to 5 seconds, however as a reward for your well thought out answer you are exempt from having to right the essay."

Harry nodded with a smile and turned to the set of matches. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sally-Anne was having trouble. She had yet to get her match to do She was getting frantic and was flipping back and forth from the book trying to get it to work. Harry felt for the girl, he reached out and put a gentle hand on the girls wand hand. She looked at him, distress obvious on her face.

"Stop," Harry said in a little above the whisper. "If you let yourself get to upset, your magic won't work as you want it. Take a deep breath, or even a few and try to calm down."

Sally-Anne did as she was told. It took a few minutes but she calmed down. "Better?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Sally-Anne replied. "I'm sorry... In primary school I tried hard in my classes, but I always had problems learning. It's tough when I realize that things hadn't changed."

"Maybe you just need someone to teach you differently," Harry smiled. "Here, I'll help you out. He grabbed her wand hand and gently adjusted her position so it was pointed at the match. "What are you thinking about when you try to change the match."

"Umm," She said embarrassingly, "Nothing really. I was thinking magic just did it for me."

"A common mistake when your new to magic, When you try casting it just visualize the match changing into a needle. Just the change not the start or end result. The end will come when it gets there, but the start will just have you stuck with a match." Harry said as he let go of her hand.

She took another breath and stopped, just thinking about what Harry said. She raised her wand and said the spell, with her eyes close spending the entire time visualizing the change. It was easier then she thought, all she though about was watching Harry's change and copying it. She felt something inside her move, and she felt the warmth of her wand as she did when she received it from Ollivander's.

Sally-Anne didn't open her eyes. She was scared to. She had felt the magic stop and new it was done. She kept her eyes shut not wanting to screw up. She felt Harry's hand come on her shoulder and only then did she open it.

Her needle looked great, even better then Granger's. It still had a slight bit of red around the hole and the needle itself wasn't sharp when Professor McGonagall touched, but Sally-Anne didn't care. She had done it! She had actually done magic! Sally-Anne turned and hugged Harry tightly to which he laughed and pet her head gently.

"4 points to Gryffindor, Miss Perks. Some flaws, but with practice you will get it." The professor said to her. "I expect you to have it perfect by next class Miss Perks, but do not worry about cast time. If you get it perfect I will exempt you also from the essay, if not I expect it ready to be turned in."

"Thank you Professor," Sally-Anne nodded happily. In your face Gryffindor House she thought to herself.

The professor nodded. Harry could see Bushy sitting there glowering at the two, she had still been trying and had gotten closer but still no luck. Harry had seen at least part of the problem she was having, but decided not to deal with the angry lion cub. Best to just focus on his own improvement now. Sally-Anne and him worked quietly, Harry to get faster, Sally to get the sharpness and color right.

Class continued and Sally had almost finished her task. Harry had gotten it down to 20 seconds. He thought he could probably get it lower but he kept getting distracted by the feeling of his magic. It was something new to him and he enjoyed the feeling almost as much as he enjoyed having Fleur around. Harry would need to move past that but he had three days to work on it. He was confident he could get it down below 5 seconds.

As class was dismissed Harry packed his stuff away and hung back waiting on Sally-Anne. "You did very well today," he said to her.

"It's cause of your help..." She replied shyly. "Do you mind sitting with me in Transfiguration next class. Seeing your change helped me visualize mine."

"Sure I don't mind," Harry said. "Friends help each other right?"

Sally-Anne smiled, "Yeah that's right."

They rounded the corner together and came face to face with a group of upset Gryffindors. "Yes?" Harry questioned them.

"What do you think your doing hanging out with her, Potter?" Ronald said with anger.

Harry was confused, why were these people angry at him. "Is it rude to be with friends in this country? I would hate to think that I have lost the right to talk to who I want."

"You're a claw!" Seamas exclaimed "Why don't you make friends in your own house!"

"But I do hav-" Harry tried but he was cut off.

"Not only that, but you were hanging out with those dirty snakes on the train ride!" Ronald continued

"But they weren't even sor-" Harry continued getting annoyed quickly. He saw a cat round the corner and tried to reign his anger in.

"Not only that, but you made us look bad and now we have to do extra work!" Hermone exclaimed, not that she was upset at the prospect, just that he did better than her.

"Guy's" Sally-Anne said as she tried to stand between Harry and the small crowd of lions. Ron raised his hand to slap her, but before he brought it down it stopped suddenly. She retreated quickly to Harry and looked at him. Sally-Anne shivered, something wasn't right. It was darker all of a sudden, the air was colder to, she looked at Harry and he looked livid.

"You would dare strike a woman for no reason other than she did better than you?" Harry questioned, his voice was quiet, and cold. Ron struggled to move his arm to no avail. Harry took a step closer and the rest stepped back. "Are you really that much of an idiot? Would it help to know that McGonagall was right behind you?"

Suddenly they all turned, impressive for Ron seeing as his Hand was in the same position as before. The Professor looked at them all. "Mr. Potter, why don't you take Miss Perks to the Great Hall for Lunch. I have to have a word with some of my Lions."

Harry released the magic he had on Ronald and took Sally-Anne by the hand and rushed passed them all. He lost control. It was only for a moment and he didn't lash out as he could have but he didn't mean to drop the temperature as much as he had... or at all really. He'd settle for not getting in trouble and reeling in his anger before he accidentally froze the hand of that ginger haired kid. He was much better than this, Harry did a quick check and noted not all the anger was his, some was Fleur's and she was livid.

After a good distance he stopped and composed himself. He sent a thought to Fleur about how the problem was well in hand now and that they could relax. "Sorry about that Sally-Anne... I almost lost control when he looked like he was going to hit you."

Sally-Anne blushed and looked away. "It's okay Harry, how'd you know where McGonagall was."

"I saw Kitty Professor walking past us to get behind them. She must have heard their petulant whining and came to check it out. Sorry to drop the temperature on you." Harry replied

Sally-Anne's eyes widen, "You did that?"

"Yeah, I also stopped Ronald's hand, the temperature though was only cause I was angry. Gotta work on that." Harry said. "I don't even know why there mad?"

"I've gotten good at reading people," Sally-Anne said. "I can take a guess after spending last night in Gryffindor."

"Oh do tell," Harry said as they wondered around trying to find the great hall by retracing his steps. Wondering why he couldn't make his way back to the first floor.

"Well Hermione was studying the entire time before bed, reading and rereading her books for today." Sally-Anne started, "But, she never actually practice what she read, she just read. Probably hoping that just reading was good enough for class. If I wagered a guess she was probably top of her class in primary school, and doesn't like that someone else is stealing what was once her limelight. You probably hurt her pride, but I get the feeling that she'll eventually just accept it... or go crazy with trying to outdo you."

"Well if she never practices she will never get better." Harry declared as they walked down the stairs, having finally found them, only to trip on a trip step. "Bugger, what about the redhead. Ronald?"

"Ronald Weasley, or Ron as he is called by his brothers, is the youngest male of 6 with most of his brothers being very good at what they do. Ron is good at chess and has a lot to say about to say about some Magical sport called Quidditch." Sally-Anne said as she reflected on the details. "If I had to guess, Ron has an inferiority complex and was hoping that by being friends with you."

Harry looked up at that. He knew he was a superstar in Great Britain, but I mean come on. "Really?"

"Well, if he was to become your best friend he would be able to be lazy since the great thing about him is that the two of you are friends and he could do whatever he wants." Sally-Anne nodded. "Actually that makes sense, he seems to be a kind of lazy slob who pines after other's titles but refuses to do the work for it."

"Hmm," Harry said. "I guess being friends with me comes with some perks." Sally-Anne flinched slightly at that. "Sorry," Harry continued, "I didn't mean for that pun, but I will remember it." He grinned. "But being my friend won't be easy. I have a lot of work ahead of me and I won't do with just anyone. You gotta be willing to go the extra mile."

Sally-Anne blushed, "Well I'll try not to let you down Harry."

"I know you won't Sally-Anne." Harry said, finally reaching the Great Hall. "Let's eat."

~~Later that day~~

Harry once again showed up for up for class early. The professor for this, one Severus Snape, was not in. If Harry heard correctly from some of the older students he always like to come in with a flourish. His Potions class was taking place with the Hufflepuff's so Tonks was there sitting with Harry, trying to convince Harry to put down the potions book.

Harry wasn't using the normal book, but was already reading the Intermediate Potion Making by Libatus Borage. He still had the book on the table, but he read it already over the summer, and realized that he already learned a decent portion of what the book taught during his time with the Magical World Peace Corp, helping Mama Hel cure various ailments and diseases throughout the world.

Harry start learning potions at five around the same time he was being taught Shadow magic. He loved it, it was something he and Mama Hel did together and she explained everything to him to the best of his understanding. This class was going to be very boring he knew. Everyone filed in shortly there after, no one was late unlike the two Gryff's from his first class. He smiled and turned the page on the

Professor Snape burst into the room with his cape swirling around him. "There will be no little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Professor Snape intoned as he made his way to the front. The entire class gave him their undivided attention.

Harry barely held in a snort as he marked his page and put his book away unfazed, trying not to look as bored as he was. Tonks had give the professor her rapt attention, her mother claiming that while Snape's method's were unorthodox, that the batch that graduated his classes were among some of the better brewers to come from Hogwarts.

Snape gave out a roll call and barely held in a sneer as he called Harry's name, telling Harry everything he wanted to know about the man. Mainly, that Mama Hel was right and this Professor was a grudge holder, and would most likely give him a hard time. This prove to be a premonition as the Snape immediately honed his eyes on the bored stance of one Mr. Potter.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"They are the base ingredients to combine when you would make the Draught of the Living Death," Harry said sitting up slightly. Fleur felt harry get frustrated, and tried to calm him from her Runes' Class. Harry calmed slightly. "Which is a dangerous and much more advanced potion than beginning level potion brewers could make, Professor."

"Hmph, 5 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek Potter," Snape said with a half sneer, the other half appeared to be slight shock. Harry couldn't tell. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Besides your personal stock, Professor?" Harry said in a bored voice, "You would find it in the stomach of a goat. It is would neutralize most known poisons, most notably being the poison whose base ingredient includes petals from the Black Lotus, which has not had an antidote created and can only be counter acted by a bezoar."

"Another 5 points from Ravenclaw Mr. Potter!" Harry decided he had enough of this dungeon dweller. He stood up, grabbed his bad, and walked out the room, without looking back, not giving this man a chance to continue his removal of points.

Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw dorms after 20 minutes of getting lost. He knew that he was screwed for walking out the class, but he wasn't going to take a Professor bullying him, no matter how well accredited that professor was. He made his way into the dorm and found a comfy chair. He sat down and pulled out the book he was reading from before. He figured he could still use the class time given for studying.

Fleur joined him a short time later, she knew what had happen, she didn't even try to convince him how bad it would be to walk out the room. She figured that her best bet was just to sit with him. She helped talk with him about his potion's class and together they came up with a simple study plan to keep him on course for his class end of the year exams.

A short time later Flitwick came into the room. "Mr. Potter." he said grimly.

"Yes Professor," Harry said as he set the book aside and gave the little Professor the respect he deserved.

"Professor Snape says that you stormed out of his class in a fit," The tiny professor said with a surprisingly grim voice. "Your friend Tonks and several other students' disagree. You have been levied with a weeks detention and 50 points from Ravenclaw unless you can justify your actions to me. Then I will change the punishment accordingly."

"Professor," Harry said, a hand on his shoulder did much to calm him and Fleur coaching his words helped. "Mr. Snape, came into class with a rather dramatic speech, I heard this was the norm so I respectfully put my book away and prepared for his class. He then did a roll call just like Professor McGonagall did this morning."

Harry took a deep breath. "After that, he proceeded to berate me with questions from work of a much higher level skill than what a beginner potions class would be, including a question on The Draught of Living Death and the location of a Bezoar. I answered both questions with detail even though the Draught was found toward the back of the potions tome he suggested and Bezoar was located in the Appendix of said tome, I may have been a bit snarky, but not enough for the removal of points he took. After the second removal of points, I got up and as calmly as I could walked out of the class."

"So you did not throw a fit or make vile remarks about Professor Snape?" Flitwick asked with a slight relaxed look on his face.

"No professor, in fact I just left everything as is and grabbed my bag and left." Harry answered.

"Well then Harry, it is time to accept the punishment for your actions. Are you ready?" Flitwick said with little emotion. Harry nodded in reply. "Very well, since professor Snape already remove 10 points I think another 10 points for leaving class before the end of period will suffice that claim. As for detention, I will not give you one, nor allow you to attend another. Professor Snape acted out and so I will not let you be punished. For future reference it will be better to stay until the end and bring up the problem to me after for review."

Harry nodded in acceptance. "Seems I got a net loss of 8 points today professor I will try harder."

"I know you will Mr. Potter, now about Professor Snape's class-" Flitwick started.

"Actually profezzor." Fleur interrupted. "In the 'Ogwarts by lawz Harry does not have to attend the clazzez, just the end of year testz. Iz eet pozzible to study in here with another student and have Harry removed from the classes?"

"You are correct Miss Delacour." Flitwick replied with a slight frown. "However, that request needs to be approved by the Headmaster, and I have doubts that he would approve of Mr. Potter's subject change without knowing if he has any prior experience in Potions."

Harry snorted at that and Flitwick gave him a look. "Sorry Professor, I was raised by my mama and was lucky enough to travel around the world help to help her with her work with MaWPeC. The only job my mama would let me do is potion making and basic first aid. I've been making potions for about five years." He grinned and held up his book to the Professor. "It's one of my favorite hobbies, I hear my birth mother also loved it."

"Well then, I believe I should give you 10 points for not losing your cool sooner Mr. Potter, please keep working hard, Now I know the Headmaster may try to require you to go to the classes, but as your Head of House I look out for your best interest. So I will be reviewing all points deductions and detentions given to you by Professor Snape," Flitwick said. "If I deem that the punishment is appropriate, you will serve it. If I believe the punishment to harsh, I will amend it, and If I think that the punishment is undeserving, I will remove it entirely."

"Zank you professor," Fleur said with a slight smile.

"Yes, Thanks." Harry said.

"You are welcome Mr. Potter," Flitwick smiled, "I look forward to seeing you in Charms. Hopefully you show the same adeptness that Miss Delacour here did today. I do enjoy being impressed by my own Ravens."

Harry beamed at the as Professor as did Fleur, both watched him go.

"Do you tink dat Profezzor Fleetwick can convinse the 'Eadmazter?" Fleur asked.

"I'm happy just knowing he supports me," Harry said taking her hand gently.

The two got up and made their way down to the great hall for dinner. Smiling to each other. Day one complete. Now it was time for the return salvo from Dumbledore.

A/n: First off thank you Yahoo Answers for the parts I needed to manipulate Snape's speech, they were wonderful. Also Thanks you Potter Wiki for answer to questions I don't remember.

I decided I wanted a fresh slate character from Gryffindor, and thus Sally-Anne Perks was born. I do a bit of fact checking against to find out she could be either there or a Puff, decided to go with Gryffindor. She is literally a blank character so I am making her something I want, most everyone will have soe of their personality traits. Tonks general quirkiness and jokes, Fleur fierce temper and ungiving loyalty to her loved one, Harry's Bravery and resourcefulness, but Daphne, Tracy, and Sally are all fresh character mostly, Daphne I will make a bit more upright but Tracy is going in the Tonks crazy pit but with more puns and random mood killing, but Sally is my best work yet.

Sally's going to be the more down to earth girl. Sally is going to pay attention to her surroundings, she grew up thinking she wasn't as smart as other's, but Harry and the others will show she is much brighter then most everyone, she just sees the world differently. She is an observer, keeping track of simple emotions other people will have and remark on them, I'm think that making one of her parents a Psychologist. She's going to be a halfblood, but of someone who was a muggleborn, I'll give it some thought.

Anyways, Have any of you figured out my Agnafit reference? For those who didn't know it's what Stockholm was formerly known as. So yeah, Harry's home is in Sweden. If you look up Harry's wand it is all references to Norse Mythos, including the crushed wolf fang, hornbeam which is natural to Scandanavia, and Brokkr, which was a Dwarf Blacksmith in Norse Mythology. Even Hel is a reference to the Norse goddess of Helheim, the realm of the Dead.

Harry kept moving around the world though, learning different things about the world, Hel felt it was best to give harry the most open mind he could have about the world.

Next chapter will Harry and Fleur dealing with Dumbledore's reaction to the first days event. And it will have a light Mama cameo in it. I will hopefully have it out before Thanksgiving. (Ha... Ha ha ha ha... that was a funny joke :'( )

(Update: This chapter has had the last part rewritten for my own purposes. As pointed out it would be slightly unreasonable for Harry to be able to just walk out of potions with just a slap on the wrist. I came up with a new idea I want to run anyways, you'll see were I go with it. )


	4. A Mask of Fire and Ice

Soundtrack: Escape the Fate – It's Just Me| Clean Bandit – Rather Be (Ft. Jess Glynne)

Chapter 4: A Mask of Fire and Ice

Fleur toyed with her wand. She looked around the room and noticed the looks she was getting, and sighed. It turns out Hogwarts may be a bit better, seeing as she actually had friends now, but not much. The guys from all ages were staring at her, some looking away when she turned towards them, others just winking at her. Sighing, she pulled out a book and leaned back a bit further into the seat.

She took a second to calm herself, Harry was still meeting with the Headmaster and judging from the simmering rage she felt, he was not having a good time. She sighed and took a moment to focus herself as her Grand-mère taught her. Mentally calming herself, she then tried something she hadn't before, calming Harry's anger.

Since coming into physical contact, their emotions have started affected each other deeper than ever before. Whenever their emotions are in agreement they feel themselves grow closer, but it feels as if their emotions become so great that they're growing unstable. It was about time for both of them to take the time to separate their emotions and use the link to ease these overwhelming emotions.

She began to focus her calmness and send it over the link. She felt his rage subside a bit and smile in satisfaction. He was still angry, but was now down to a level where he was just annoyed over the full blown tantrum he was mere inches from moment before. Her smile stayed on her face. She maintained her calm as she read her theory book in preparation for the next day's lesson. Every time the anger flared up, she would try and spread her calmness to him, taking in a bit of his anger and calming him down. He eventually sent her a mental message of his gratitude and she just sent back her happiness at helping him.

An hour later, Harry came back into the common room looking a bit dejected. His mood felt like a particularly nasty sour candy as Fleur tried to read him. Instead of asking him what had happened, she just made a space on the small couch she sat in and patted next to her. He smiled in response and sat next to her. She pulled his bag from on top of hers and handed it too him.

"Tomorrow I believe zat you have Charmz and 'Erbology, zo don't forget to read up on zoes." Fleur said gently and he nodded to her and pulled his Herbology book, before thinking about it and switching out for his charms book.

At a look from her, Harry raised his hands a bit, "The Herbology book is more of an encyclopedia of plants and I don't quite know what will be the first ones we look at, but Charms will start towards the early part of the book." At that Fleur nodded and let him study as he wished.

They stayed like that for a few hours, everyone slowly heading off to bed. Though a fair few had fallen asleep at a nearby chair or desk, sleeping on books or parchment. Fleur looked up and glanced at a nearby clock. "'Arry, it's getting late."

Harry nodded and let out a yawn. "Okay… Let's head to bed. I'll tell you when we get set." Fleur nodded to him and the two had a quick hug, before leaving to go to their separate living areas. Fleur ascended the stairs to her room, Harry took the path that led to the downstairs area of the boys.

Fleur did her nightly ritual and prepared for bed, just as she put on her nightgown and debated if she wanted to practice her fire magic, she felt a probe from Harry letting her know he was ready to talk. She smiled, made one last check of herself, and then headed to bed. She got into the perfect position then sent a probe to Harry to let him know she was ready to talk.

" _So this is how it went down_ ," Harry said to her, " _I tried to talk to Dumbledore, and point out how I was berated and singled out from the others in class. I even tried to offer memories, but he refused to see my side of the argument. Flitwick mentioned that Dumbledore seemed surprisingly deaf to my words. So after a half an hour of getting worked up and trying to get through to the old man the only compromise we got with him is that any detention or point deductions involving me and Snape will be reviewed by Professor McGonagall and slash or Professor Sprout as they are neutral parties when it comes to the points system._ "

Fleur nodded and started to think as best as her tired mind would allow, working to find a solution. " _Harry… I think we need to deal with this from another angle. You're just as proficient, if not more so, at potions than me. So why don't you do your classwork, but we can work on my curriculum together in order to keep up your level_." She felt his understanding, happy he agreed with her but she pressed on to the part he wasn't going to like, " _So… you're going to need to make sure to keep your calm. I'll try to help like I did with Dumbledore but I also have class at the same time._ "

She felt Harry take this in, " _Usually, I am calm about things like that… but I think you're anger fueled mine as well. I noticed that lately. I had the same problem with the Gryffindor's with Sally-Anne… my rage spike when it was fueled by yours._ "

" _Yes, I nearly ignited my plate when it happened. I think our near vicinity has allowed our bond to deepen a bit more than before._ " Fleur responded.

" _Great, it'll be like learning Primal magic all over again. At least my partner is an amazing and brilliant girl!_ " Harry sent back.

Fleur giggled slightly. " _Keep that up and you might learn more about this amazing and brilliant girl._ " She felt Harry's confusion, but giggled, looking forward to when he was older… and a bit more mature.

The two continued to talk for a while but eventually she felt Harry begin to sleep, smiling to herself, Fleur quickly joined him in the wonderful lands of Morpheus.

* * *

Fleur woke the next morning to a mental nudge from Harry and his usual morning greetings. She smiled at that and responded in kind. Harry generally woke up earlier than her owing to him usually living a time zone or two ahead of her... not to mention that from his travels he learned quickly how to regulate his sleep schedule. But it was nice to know he would continue to wake her up like he had during her first few years at Beauxbatons.

Fleur awoke and dressed quickly, she had notice that none of her year mates were also awake. She didn't think much on this and just got ready, taking a short, cleansing shower and putting on her slightly less stylish Hogwarts robes on. They definitely would be warmer for the colder climate than her prettier Beauxbatons robes. A few checks to make sure she looked her best, she head down to the Ravenclaw common room where Harry waited.

She wasn't surprised to find a few students in the common room, she was surprised and suspicious to find a girl that couldn't be much older than Harry talking with him. She suppressed a growl a bit, Harry felt her discomfort and looked up at her, he smiled to try and reassure Fleur he was fine but Fleur could only barely hold her temper. Something wasn't right with this girl. She felt to Fleur like a girl trying to get an early claim on Harry's affections. Maybe make her move to ensure no other girl or woman would get a claim on Britain's precious "Boy-Who-Lived". She scoffed a bit at this, and prepared to burn the little girl who had dared to make a move on her Harry!

Fleur stopped at that thought though. She was wondering where this came from. She hardly reacted this way with Daphne, Dora or the others. Maybe this was just someone else trying to become friends with Harry. There was no reason to overreact to every single girl who Harry met. With a large effort, Fleur calmed her thoughts, but could not help this nagging feeling that she was developing in the back of her mind.

"Good morning 'Arry!," Fleur eventually greeted Harry, and he broke away from a girl to give her a hug in response. She tried hard not to smirk at the little girl who now looked slightly affronted, and returned his hug.

"Bonne matinée, my flower," Harry whispered in her ear, and Fleur struggled to keep the blush from rising in her face.

"My my, Harry must be quite the little charmer," Came the voice of that now even more annoying little girl. How dare she interrupt Fleur's special moment with Harry! Harry broke away and she felt herself physically drag her rage back down.

"Oy, 'e is." Fleur said with more flame than needed, but less flame than she wanted. "We 'ave known each ozzer for a long time."

"Well then, I best not intrude," Came the girls reply, now that she got a look Fleur noticed that the girl seemed to have at least some asian descent, though Fleur was not versed well enough to know what specific country, most likely some form of Chinese or Japanese.

"See you later Cho," came Harry's reply, giving Fleur a name to the face. She would watch this Cho closely for now. Harry turned to her and offered her his hand, "Would mi'lady be so kind as to accompany me to break our fasts."

Fleur giggled and took his hand, "Oui, that would be 'eavenly mi'lord."

* * *

After breakfast with Fleur, Harry made his way down toward the greenhouses for Herbology, flanked by Daphne and Tracy, who were happy to be able to get a chance to talk more with Harry.

"So Harry, I heard that you ran out of Potions yesterday screaming something about Professor Snape being a smelly greasy pervert?" Tracy asked with a bit look of awe.

"I also heard before you left that you and Snape dueled over the fate of one poor Nymphadora Tonks," Daphne drawled out with a giggle at the ridiculousness of that one.

Harry sighed, "Really Daphne? That one sounds like something Dora would make up just to see how many morons would believe it. And honestly Tracy, I did no such thing. After he threw questions at me that came from much higher years and I answered them with a bit of snark, he removed a stupid amount of points, so I just grabbed my bag and left. Though I hope that Dora grabbed my book… I couldn't find it last night when I was digging around my bag." Harry said slightly frustrated.

Potions was his favorite hobby, and was something he and his mama did together. To find out that it was going to be run by some sort of greasy bat with a chip on his shoulder… or would it be wing? It was confusing when it came to bats... Harry had resigned himself that Fleur's plan was the best bet he had for actually becoming better at the subject.

"Personally Harry," Daphne started saying with a bit of a political air to her, "your best bet would be to handle Professor Snape with a neutral mask. Don't react to him, just nod. Don't give any cheek or witty remarks. If he asks you questions or even insults you just keep a neutral face. Think of it as training for dealing with people you'll hate, but need to deal with."

Harry thought about it, and it made sense. Tracy even tossed in, "It'll also be good practice for dealing with people like Malfoy, or others that annoy you, like those Gryffindors you told us about during breakfast this morning."

Harry took the puzzle into his head and thought about it. It wouldn't be much different than when he was learning shadow magic. He had to reach and stay in a state of pure calm and coldness when he first started learning the Primal Magicks, it was entirely possible for him to turn that initial state into his mask.

He stopped thinking about it when he got to the greenhouse. He opened the doors and made an exaggerated bow. Daphne gave an exaggerated curtsy and entered with Tracy snickering behind her. Tracy followed suit with another curtsy and following her friend in, Harry brought up the rear with a grin on his face.

Harry had no idea what to expect with the first class of Herbology and Professor Sprout. She seemed to be a homely pleasant woman who cared a lot about plants. Their first class turned out to be a class of weeding a simple, non-magical garden. So that they could get a feel for the tools, working with gloves, and in the dirt. Harry found the work quite cathartic, and even more a bit fun.

Daphne seemed to have some familiarity with the art. When Harry questioned her on this she smiled brightly at him. "My family is the largest supplier of herbs and potions ingredients in all of Great Britain. With our only competition being the Longbottoms, though they focus more on farmlands while our family specializes in medicinal plants."

Harry smiled brightly and Tracy giggled, "Yeah! Daphne's been playing in the dirt with her Da since she was able to walk." Daphne blushed and slapped her friend comically.

"Well honestly Daphne that's good for you," Harry said with a smile, "I've been making potions with my Mama since I was about five so I can say it's good to enjoy what you do with your family." Harry was greet with a warm smile from Daphne.

"Who is your mum Harry?" Tracy said through gritted teeth, struggling with a bit of tough weeds.

"Lilianne Potter of course," Harry replied with a smirk.

Tracy gave a cheer as she manage to pull the weed free. Daphne, however, shot Harry a look, "Stop being a dick Harry, you know what she meant."

Harry smirked and shook his head. "Sorry, that's confidential, but maybe I'll tell you some day." Daphne pouted rather cutely at that, but Harry just shook his head and gave her a serious look, he hoped the message was clear, too many people around… too many… variables to deal with for the moment.

The rest of class continued with the three working with a surprising tandem. Tracy and Harry looked to Daphne to see which plants should stay and which should be removed, Daphne in turn gave Harry ones that required a bit more strength and Tracy something that require more delicate touches to remove, such as pruning, while Daphne herself directed her focus on the ones that took a bit more effort or work to remove. Professor Sprout was so impressed with the threes work that she gave Ravenclaw five points and Slytherin ten for good work ethic and teamwork, proud that the three of them did more work together than the rest of the class, and with much less destruction to the surround plants.

"It is important to remember," Sprout intoned to the rather sweaty class, "that there is more to weeding and removing waste from a garden than just ripping out the weeds. As you can see from these three's work you need to be delicate at times, or take a longer route in order to keep from damaging the plants that you want to protect."

"Now I know many of you think this is pointless, but please consider this," Sprout continued, "most all wizarding families keep a small garden in some shape or form. Your magic will seep into the ground, causing the plants to have stronger properties. The weeds will get this as well. And if you don't remove them, then your garden will die."

Harry and Daphne seem to hang off every word, but Tracy looked like she was ready for a nap. Harry hoped to someday have his own garden for potions ingredients and Daphne was the heiress to her family's house, meaning she would need Herbology more than any subject if she wanted to continue the family tradition.

Sprout smiled brightly at the two, "Now, since it is your first class I propose no homework other than to make sure you eat your fair share for lunch. You're going to need the energy to get through the rest of your day. I suggest a strong stew, or some meat and potatoes. Now then, why don't we dismiss class a bit early. Miss Greengrass, Mr. Potter, may you two stay behind for a minute please."

The two waited while Tracy said she would meet them for lunch and rushed away from the greenhouse. The professor turned to face her garden, her wand out, fixing the portion of the garden that was seemingly destroyed by the other students. Daphne visibly winced when she noticed that a large portion of the garden had been wrecked.

"Now, now, Mrs. Greengrass, you'll find that this greenhouse is designed specifically for the first couple weeks of classes to help get you youngsters use to working in a garden. Now if you look, most of the area that you three worked is undamaged. In fact, I'm happy that the third of garden is nearly perfect. Most first year classes manage to destroy the entire thing making it unusable by the end of a class." Sprout said in a cheerful voice.

"Then why have anyone work on it at all? " Harry asked confused.

"Why indeed Mr. Potter," Sprout said with same cheer. "Ms. Greengrass, would you happen to know?"

"So that students don't have their first encounter with expensive or dangerous plants?" Daphne said, more questioning than stating.

"Correct! Take another two points Ms. Greengrass," Professor said and made a twirl of her wand, and two Harry and Daphne's surprise, weeds grew up on the entire garden covering everything but the specific area that the three had worked in. She replied to the confused look of her two students, "The Gryffindors hate to be shown up by a Slytherin even in the first few days and the Hufflepuffs want to make me proud so I'm going to use your section to inspire them to work harder."

"I see!" Harry said, getting what the professor meant, Daphne nodded alongside him.

"Indeed, now then, I know Ms. Davis helped, but you two worked really well together. I hope to see the same work ethic from you two in the future," Sprout said looking at the two. "Ms. Davis will be an asset, but I notice how you two seemed to have a knack for working with the plants. Keep it up. I appreciate hard work and you two can go all the way to NEWTs in my class if you continue working at it."

The two nodded with big smiles before leaving, the two talked and smiled as they made their way back to the castle. Daphne then suddenly froze up and her face became a blank, glacial mask as she saw who was waiting by the gate. Harry followed her gaze and his face also became a mask. Looks like practice was coming early today.

At the top was Malfoy, flanked by his two circus monkeys. Harry let all anger and happiness flow out and into a calm void, leaving no emotion on his face but cool indifference. Malfoy seem to have a sneer on his, but upon seeing the two blank faces, he dropped it to just a smirk.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Potter," Harry swore he could he the honey dripping from his lips, "Two of the rather few betters out there in our great society."

"Get on with it Malfoy," Daphne said and Harry thought he could see fog come from her mouth her tone was that icy.

"My are we in a rush?" Malfoy questioned clasping his hands behind his back and trying to stand as properly as he could. "Well then, if it means that much I guess I will hurry. After all, doing so much house elf work must have made you two hungry and we wouldn't want to waste our valuable lunch period."

"Get. On. With. It. Malfoy." Daphne replied through gritted teeth, and Harry did start to feel things become cooler, and for the first time since he got on the train, he wasn't the cause.

Malfoy smirked again before schooling his features, "My Father has asked me to reach out to the both of you with an honest gesture of faith and goodwill. A strong alliance between our three houses could help us… show the sheep here who their betters are. How about it, would you two be interested?" Malfoy's eyes flickered between the two and Harry had to admit he was impressed. Not many people would be ballsy enough to ask him for an alliance after getting the piss literally scared out of them.

Harry toyed with the idea of taking Malfoy up on his offer and playing the brat over in the long game. Politics was such a bore though, he shot a glance at Daphne and she looked back, she seemed to be taking a cue from him, following his lead in the matter. Great, now he had to take it seriously.

Now Harry was in a conundrum. It would be most likely intelligent to play the long game and set Malfoy and potentially his family up to slit their own collective Riddle worshiping throats, but Harry detested the idea. Corrupt politics just didn't set well with him, and while he had the time for it, he didn't have the patience. Mama Hel said that patience would come with age, but Harry doubted he would care for politics even when he got as old as his Mama.

But denying Malfoy could cause a bit of problem if he was aggressive. It might cause the boy to see Harry as a rival to test his wit and 'cunning' or in some other way continue to annoy Harry by trying to prove his superiority at every turn. Harry let out a mental sigh, and decided on a bit of middle ground. Something that could allow him to say no, but leave a bit of potential open for… nothing, but Malfoy didn't need to know that yet.

Checking his mask and giving Daphne a quick glance. Her face was still blank as ice, her eye like frozen chips of sapphire. Something didn't seem right to him, but he turned his focus back to Malfoy. Harry replied, "Well Malfoy, as nice as your offer is, I'm going to decline and take a wait and see approach for now. I've only seen you twice now, and that is not a lot to make a decision of that magnitude on. We'll see how I feel in a few years. There is no need to rush this."

Malfoy's eyes flickered with rage, but he schooled them, realizing what Harry had said and the meaning behind the words. He nodded diplomatically and turned to Daphne, "Well, Greengrass?"

Following Harry's path, Daphne followed up with, "Well Malfoy, you've done nothing but force your views on my friends and me, but if I see some... improvements, I may be more… amicable to your request."

Malfoy seemed to narrow his eyes at the two, but Harry kept his face stoic. Daphne standing nearby felt cold to him, both physically and socially. Malfoy sighed after a bit, "Fine, if that's the case, I guess I will just have to show you two just how much better I am then the rest of the riff-raff this school calls wizards." Malfoy turned and with a billow of robes that sort of fell flat, he left his two misfit minions following close behind.

Harry waited until they were out of sight then slowly closed the void on his emotions and allowed the mask to disappear with an effort. Suddenly he felt Fleur inquiring about him and what was going on. he could hardly feel her at all while he talked to Malfoy… maybe he had over killed it with using the void to center himself. It did cause him to feel a bit of a disconnect from Fleur when he was training. . Harry gave her an okay feeling and sent that he would tell her more about it tonight. He turned to check on Daphne, and his eyes sharpened in response.

Daphne was still in her full icy blank mask. It turns out Harry was seeing her breath during the talk. She seem to be struggling a bit to come out of it and a quick glance at her eyes showed that while her was in whatever place she went to make her mask, her eyes seem to be panicking. "Harry… something's wrong…" Her words came out in a cold montone.

Harry quickly grasped her arms and stared into her eyes, he wasn't sure what was wrong but Fleur seemed to be supplying the answer and it should have been obvious to him before now. Daphne was tapping into some form of Primal magic, she felt cold through her robes, and Harry was struggling to come up with an answer to how to help. Each primal magic required its own learning process, and if his hypothesis was correct, and Fleur seemed to agree with him, she was tapping into some form of primal ice magic. Daphne grasped his shoulder in turn, staring at him pleading with her eyes for some sort of help.

Harry, calmed his mind and put Fleur and his growing panic to the side, "Listen Daphne… You need to control this… It's called Primal magic… At least that is Fleur's and my guess… Both of us can use a different form of it and it takes years to learn and control… You need to calm yourself and let the feeling of cold leave you… Push it away from you."

Daphne seemed to be panicking but she took a deep breath in and sent the magic out as she let the breath out closing her eyes. Her panic seem to decrease and the color was returning to her face. She expelled the cold through her hands. Unfortunately for Harry, it came out right at him.

It took everything in him not to freak out, as his shoulders began to cover in frost and he felt a cold deeper than any he had ever felt seep into his body. It was too late to redirect the magic and he needed to remain calm. It was with a thankful prayer the gods that he smiled as Fleur came rushing toward him. Seeing his problem she clasped her hands near his shoulders almost touching Daphne's hands. Fleur began to gently push heat into his body and warm him up.

It left a weird feeling to say the least, having his shoulders being simultaneously freezing and burning. Harry reopened the void and buried the feeling in it, waiting for Daphne to free herself from the icy grip her magic had on herself.

Soon, Daphne opened her eyes and saw the frost slowly disappearing from Harry's robe, she gasped and pulled her hands back.

"Non Daphne, you need to relax," Fleur said quickly as she finished warming up Harry, he smiled at her and removed his mask for the second time. "If you don't calm zown, we might end up right where we started. Primal mageekz work off your emotional ztate when first leaning. 'Arry iz use to zis zort of ztuff. My first time uzing fire mageeks, I nearly burned zown ze room I waz in."

Harry nodded as well, "My first real use had me stuck with all the lights out for three hours. I also got very cold as well, the shadows may seem like darkness, but it's really just the absence of light and heat. It sucks when I lose control because I start to freeze."

Daphne nodded, looking scared but calmed down. "I… I wasn't prepared for this…"

Harry shook his head. "Very few people do… it's rare to unleash Primal magic on your own… but don't worry, Fleur and I will work hard with you to help you control. For now, the best thing is put it from your mind."

Daphne nodded, and loud growl came from her stomach and she clutched it in embarrassment. "Umm… mind if we eat?"

Harry smiled and took her hand, which was much warmer now. "Of course Lady Greengrass, it wouldn't do to be hungry for your next class." The three headed to lunch, Daphne joining Harry at his table, soon the Tracy, Sally-Anne, and Dora made their way over to sit with them and Harry smiled. It felt good to be surrounded by friends.

* * *

After lunch, Harry and Sally-Anne started making their way up to Charms. The two talked and chatted, each wondering what would make up their first charms class. When the two made it to the fifth floor, they stopped. Harry sighed, he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

Standing in the hallway. Blocking the path to the Charms class was Ronald, flanked by two other boys. One was Seamus, Harry seemed to recall, and the other was… Dean? Harry seemed to recall that the dark skin boy was Dean Thompson or Thomas. He really did need to pay more attention.

"Now what do you think you're doing Perks!" The redhead raged, "First you hang out with Claws and turn against your fellow Gryffindors, but now you're sitting at their tables with those dirty snakes! Do you even deserve to be one of us!?"

Harry was already done with this, he already played it cool today and it had caused Daphne to nearly freeze herself to death, and now this redhead prick was yelling again at Sally-Anne and himself. Sally-Anne seemed cowed by him and hid a bit behind him. Harry decided that it was time to teach this 'lion' that to Harry, he was little more than a kitten.

"Excuse me," Harry said stepping forward, "but there is no rule or law saying you have to eat lunch at your own table. In fact, this behavior is generally accepted as it helps to show school unity."

"Shut it Potter!" Seamus said, "This is a house issue, I don't expect a Ravenclaw to understand."

"Seeing as my house is seen as the rather more… Intelligent house. I believe I see better than any of you. And I think you're all just jealous that Sally-Anne here get to have lunch with me and none of you do. But that is more to do with your rather poor attitudes than anything else." Harry shot back.

Ronald growled at him, and Harry had to hold back a laugh. This… child was trying to cow him? With a growl? Best to show a bit of what he was messing with.

Harry darkened the lights and began to radiate a cold that seemed to leech the very heat from the hallway. He took a step forward and grinned when the three all flinched from him. He took another and they all stepped back.

"My, oh my, the great and brave kittens of Gryffindor are scared by one poor little raven. Maybe I should talk with McGonagall, I believe that chickens might work better for a house mascot." Harry whispered menacingly.

As if that sentence snapped him out of it, Ronald jumped toward him screaming. He swung his fists wildly at Harry, catching Harry a bit off guard. One of the fists collided with his cheek, knocking him down. Almost by auto-response, Harry shoved his hand out and his shadow magic threw Ron bodily down the fall until he collapsed in a pile at the end of the Hallway. Harry stood and rubbed his cheek, Sally-Anne running over to check on him.

"Get him out of my sight," Harry growled at the redhead's little boy band and the two raced over to grab Ron and take him away. The redhead seemed quite dazed after smacking into the wall. They dragged Ronald away. Thankfully, it was away from the charms class.

Sally-Anne was checking his cheek and sure enough a small bruise was forming, "Oh Harry… I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault Sally-Anne," Harry said before a small wizard stepped out from a hidden alcove. "Oh Professor Flitwick, good afternoon."

"Mmm, good afternoon Mr. Potter, Ms. Perks," Flitwick said, an odd look on his face, "Now then, as much as I'd like to say I'm happy that you took care of a friend Harry, you're loss of control is not something I can condone."

Harry felt anger surge through him, but quelled it. He had knowingly choose to go down the easy path, thinking now one was watching. He could have practice his mask again, but he choose to deal with things this way, through intimidation and violence. Harry took a breath and let out. "Sorry professor."

"I am too Harry, I was watching from the time Misters Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas stopped on the stairs, 3 points for taking the easy way out," Flitwick said, but then a cheeky grin appeared on his face, "But lets say you take 8 points for inter-house unity and standing up for your friends."

A smile formed on Harry's face and he nodded, Sally-Anne smiled as well and the two headed off for class with Flitwick.

The class started off well-enough, Flitwick took attendance and took 3 points from Gryffindor when the kitten trio as Harry started dubbing them came in, but left the matter otherwise alone, as if he hadn't seen it. Harry was a little put off by that, but then remember the extra points he got and decided to just roll with it. Then Flitwick went into the lesson and Harry's attention returned to his diminutive head of house.

"Charms is more than just silly wand waving. It's all about two things, intent and power. You must want the effect to happen and will it occur through your magic." The squeaky professor started, Harry listened carefully, Sally-Anne next to him was taking clear notes. Harry knew most of this already so decided to just pay closer attention instead of note taking.

"That's why for the first week of classes, you will be practicing holding your wand and going through proper movements while learning about how to enunciate the words properly. You'll learn that the reason we use words is to help out intent, and that through our wand movements we guide our power for the proper outcome. Too much power and you'll cause the spell to overpower to some most detrimental effects. Too little power and your spell will fizzle out or fail completely. If your intent is off then the effect of the spell could change." Flitwick continued on, pointing to his chalkboard and making the notes appear on the board.

"Fun fact, changing your spell's intent is how spell crafting works. But we'll talk more about that in later years of charms. Now then, we'll be going over the basic movements for most spells today and going over enunciation next class. Next week I hope to have you casting the levitation charms. Depending on how well you do is how we will proceed through the rest of your year." Flitwick finish and with a wave of his want all of their books opened to chapter one of their books and Harry had to admit he was impressed.

The rest of class was spent looking at the book and practicing wand movement. Harry and Sally-Anne took turns looking at the book and practicing. Harry pointed out to Sally-Anne how she needs to let the movements flow, showing her how her jerky movements would ruin her magic flow and damage her chances of a proper cast. Sally-Anne noted how Harry like to make more flourish and was wasting extra power that way. Flitwick smiled at the two but otherwise moved on to other students. Harry felt angry eyes on them, but couldn't seem to find out where they were coming from. He shrugged and just went back to work.

"Remember Ms. Granger, practice makes perfect, you need to do more than just read the text," Flitwick said to the curly haired witch two rows behind Harry. She frowned and picked up her wand, making the movements very precisely to the books instructions. "Excellent Ms. Granger, take 3 points for applying yourself. Keep practicing everyone."

Harry nodded and turned back to Sally-Anne, but couldn't help but notice the smug look that the girl sent his way. He shrugged but kept talking with Sally-Anne, the two felt they had a very good groundwork set for the movements by the end of class.

The two smiled and set off after class toward the library, neither noticing the looks the other Gryffindors. They didn't care and just talked about what was going to be involved with the levitation charm, unseen jealous looks lost as the duo headed downstairs looking for the others. Harry and Sally-Anne never got to see the looks that was shared between the kitten trio and jealous schoolgirl who was being showed up for the first time in her life.

To the two friends just smiled, all was well as they walked into the library, greeting their friends as they took their place at an empty table each pulling out books to help with studying, sitting with the other first years and smiling broadly at each other. The whole group lost to the plans and evil wishes of those around them.

* * *

AN: So before I begin my rant (I know I said I would keep it short in the last MG chap but it's been over a year since the last update DX) I want to say this update had a word count of a little over 6k words before I started this. Note: Edits done! Please reread, while there are no major changes, I did detail a few things a bit better.

So I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It comes down to three major reasons:

One, Lack of time, I was so busy with school and my senior year of college and working I had no time to write.

Two: Rewrites, what time i did spend writing this chapter got thrown out not once, but twice. I was completely unhappy with the first two iterations of this chapter and so I dumped them and sat down and spent about 3 hours outlining what i wanted with this chapter I wanted and sat down and did it. Everything in this chapter was planned and nothing was a random encounter. Hopefully that shows.

Three: This is the biggest one. I spun up a new project for a game I'm designing. For those who don't know I am a Game Programmer/Designer. I got my degree this past summer in both and want to make games for a living. So i've spent most of the summer and the last month creating characters and world building for it. This has taken up a massive amount of the limited time I have. So between work, the game project, and actual gaming, I have had little time to write, but I finally got through the new WoW expand hype and now settled enough to give a few hours each week to writing Fanfics.

Anyways… ignoring that, Daphne was a last minute change. I decided that I wanted to show how people learn to use primal magic, and Daphne being known as the Ice Queen was too good a tool to not use for learning. So she will be using Ice and Cold primal magic. Now it's a bit different from Harry as his cold is cause mainly from creating an absence of heat, whereas Daphne will literally be dropping temperatures. In case you were curious, Fleur does cause the temperature to go up if she wants or gets angry enough.

So that's all I want to say. My goal is to update at least twice a month, once per fic. But I will try and emphasis on try to do at least one a month. With no school slowing me down I should be able to do this.

Will Sally-Anne be okay in a den of lions *cough* I mean kittens without Harry? Will Daphne accidentally freeze Malfoy's testicles for annoying her? Will Fleur turn Cho into some sort of Korean BBQ? Find out the answers to maybe one of these questions next time!

I just finish MG Chapter 4 and I'm putting up a poll on here, I want to see what people would like to see next. Birth of the Shadowmancer Chapter 5 or the first chapter of the KatieB X Harry story A Second Chance. The poll is on my profile page. Please vote as I have inspiration to continue both stories :3


End file.
